It's Worth A Shot
by radioactiveinlove
Summary: Cat has feelings for Tori. How will she tell her. How will Tori react? I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE IN THIS STORY :)
1. Plan

Why does she have to be like this? Why do I have to be like this? Why does everything have to be so complicated? Ugh. I'm just glad she has no idea. But then again it kills me that she doesn't know. She needs to know. But no! I can't tell her…she has this effect on me and I never know what to do around her. I mean I act normal and everything but….gah! She is just so perfect! Her luscious brown hair. Her long tan legs…

"CAT!" this scares the redhead out of her thoughts as the tall half Latina tries to get her attention. "Jesus Tori you scared the chiz out of me!" I tried to calm my pounding heart but being near her really didn't help. "Well c'mon it's time to go. We're gonna go over to my house." That's all the redhead needed. She liked being near Tori but at the saem time she hated it because she didn't want to keep her feelings hidden anymore. She wanted everyone to know how she felt about Tori. She wanted to walk down the hall holding the taller girls hand. But she knew that Tori would never be able to like her like that. She is still trying to accept that fact but. They wolk out of HA and over to Tori's car when they here a very snide and rude comment.

"Hey Vega!" why couldn't Jade just leave her alone? It pissed Cat off a lot that even though Jade knew how she felt about Tori she still acted like a total ass towards her.

"What Jade." Tori turned around. Obviously annoyed. Cat shot Jade a very nasty look and she noticed it and stuttered for a second. "U-uh…you weren't completely horrible when we did Karaoke." Cat smiled a bit when Jade changed what she was going to say. Cat noticed that she is the only one who could really tame Jade. "Um. Thanks. I guess. You where pretty alright yourself." With that they got in the car.

"What the hell was that about?" Tori asked the small redhead as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Maybe she's finally warming up to you! I don't understand why she doesn't like you." Cat said while stealing glances at the brunette. "Yah I dunno. Wanna watch the Little Mermaid?" Cat's eyes lit up and she started bouncing in the front seat. It didn't matter how old she was she would always love the little mermaid.

They got to Tori's house and Cat got settled on the couch as Tori made popcorn and put the movie in. For the first couple minutes of the movie they messed around and threw popcorn at each other. But once Ariel saved Eric, Cat was sucked into the movie. She felt eyes on her and found Tori staring directly at her with a look on her face. She couldn't place what it was though. The smaller girl blushed and looked down at her hands.

The movie ended and they talked for about an hour and Cat decided it was a good idea for her to go home. She was disappointed. She wished she could spend every waking moment with Tori but she was glad it was Friday and they agreed to hang out and watch movies all day tomorrow. Tori drove Cat home and waved goodbye from the driveway. Cat walked inside and went directly up to her room. "What am I going to do about all this. I cant just sit here and do nothing. I have to tell her."

The redhead suddenly jumped off her bed and ran to her purse to get her phone.

_Hey Robbie._

_Hey! What's up Cat?_

_I need a favor. Can I borrow your guitar? Like tonight?_

_Uh sure. Yah. Want me to bring it over? _

_That would be amazing! Thank you so much! :) _

_No problem be over in a sec._

Robbie brought the guitar over and the redhead spent the next 6 hours planning and bubbling over with excitement and nervousness.


	2. Oh

She was shaking. Every worst-case scenario was going through her head. She didn't know if she wanted to go through with it. Well, Tori was staring at her expecting her to play something. I mean, that is what she said she was going to do. Her hands started to shake more as she looked back at the brunette.

"Hey Cat. Are you going to play something or are you going to sit there and shake?"

"Oh uh. Yeah." She started strumming steadily, breathing heavily.

**_Puttin' my defenses up_**

**'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**

**_If I ever did that_**

**_I think I'd have a heart attack_**

**Her heart was beating fast.**

**_Never put my love out on the line_**

**_Never said "Yes" to the right guy_**

**_Never had trouble getting what I want_**

**_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_**

She looked up into Tori's brown eyes and found the courage to keep going with the song.

**_When I don't care_**

**_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_**

**_Won't wash my hair_**

**_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_**

**_But you make me wanna act like a girl_**

**_Paint my nails and wear high heels_**

**_Yes, you make me so nervous_**

**_That I just can't hold your hand_**

**_You make me glow,_**

**_But I cover up_**

**_Won't let it show,_**

**_So I'm..._**

**_Puttin' my defenses up_**

**_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**

**_If I ever did that_**

**_I think I'd have a heart attack _**

She paused and looked up at Tori again. This time tori looked confused. Cat panicked and hurried on, trying to make her understand what was going on in her head.

**_Never break a sweat for the other guys_**

**_When you come around, I get paralyzed_**

**_And every time I try to be myself_**

**_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_**

**_It's just not fair_**

**_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_**

**_I gasp for air_**

**_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_**

**_But you make me wanna act like a girl_**

**_Paint my nails and wear perfume for you_**

**_Make me so nervous_**

**_That I just can't hold your hand_**

Once more she looks into the other girls eyes. But she doesn't look back down. She has to understand. She has to…

**_You make me glow,_**

**_But I cover up_**

**_Won't let it show,_**

**_So I'm..._**

**_Puttin' my defenses up_**

**_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**

**_If I ever did that_**

**_I think I'd have a heart attack _**

**_The feelings got lost in my lungs_**

**_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_**

**_And there's no one else to blame (no one else)_**

**_So scared I take off and i run_**

**_I'm flying too close to the sun_**

**_And I burst into flames_**

**_You make me glow,_**

**_But I cover up_**

**_Won't let it show,_**

**_So I'm..._**

**_Puttin' my defenses up_**

**'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**

**_If I ever did that_**

**_I think I'd have a heart attack _**

She let the guitar ring after strumming the last note. Tori didn't move or say anything. Cat put the guitar on the floor and looked down at her hands.

"Cat…what the hell was that?"

"It was um. It was the only way I could tell you how I felt." Tori was quiet. Cat didn't dare to look up. She didn't need to. She heard Tori get up and leave. Slamming the door behind her. Leaving Cat dumbfounded.

Thoughts where racing through the redheads mind.

What the hell did I do wrong?

What am I going to do?

What if she hates me forever?

How am I supposed to face her at school?

Should I just ignore her?

Should I act like nothing happened?

Cat fell asleep with all of these thoughts bombarding her head. Causing her to toss and turn in her sleep.

The next morning, Cat got up and didn't even try to look good for anyone. She was too sad. She didn't even want to go to school but her mom was making her. She threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie and threw her hair in a messy bun. As she was pulling into the parking lot of HA, her phone went off in her pocket. It was Tori.

**_My locker. Now._**

Cat started to panic.

**_Ok. I just got here. Give me a second._**

Her heart was pounding. What was going to happen? What was Tori going to do?

"Cat. What happened last night…I still haven't processed it all the way. But we need to talk about it. We aren't going to avoid it."

Cat just nodded.

"My house after school?"

She nodded again.

The day went by in a blur. She barely talked. She didn't eat. Even Jade was worried about her and that was saying something. She knew Jade cared but not to the point where she would pull the redhead aside and confront her about it.

"Hey red. What the hell is up with you? You haven't said a single thing and you haven't even touched your lunch. What's going on?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine tomorrow. I just gotta take care of some stuff."

"I know you're lying. But, since you are having such a shitty day I will let it slide JUST THIS ONCE. I expect a full explanation tomorrow." Jade walked off and Cat proceeded through the rest of her day.

Finally that moment came when she found herself sitting in Tori's driveway not sure whether or not to woman up and go in there or to drive away as fast as she can, change her name and move to Guam. She sighed and got out of her car.

"Hey." Tori said as she answered the door.

"Um. Hi…" Cat said not really sure whether to hug her or avoid contact in any type of way.

"Cat. Stop. You aren't going to make things awkward. That's kind of why I wanted you over today. I need to let you know how I feel about the whole thing." Cat came in and sat down expecting to be completely shut down and to get the "We're just friends speech.

"Alright cat. The little gesture you made last night was extremely sweet. And I have to apologize for running out on you like that. I'm sure It must have really hurt. I just want you to know that I will always love you. You're one of my best friends and I don't know what I would do with out you."

There's that word…friend.

"Cat, I think you are beautiful. I think you are hilarious and very talented. I love that you came to me with your feelings and told me about them. But I don't know if I want you like you want me."

Cat's shoulders immediately fell and her lip started to quiver as she looked down at her hands. She felt Tori's fingers under her chin and she looked up into the brunettes beautiful eyes.

"I didn't say that I didn't have feelings for you. I just said I didn't know. I need time. I need you to help me through them. If I do then I do and we both win. If I don't them I'm sorry but I'll never leave you as a friend." With that Cat burst into tears and Tori pulled her close to her.

"It's alright Cat. I know. I'm always going to be here and I promise to try and sort this thing out."

"I was expecting so much worse." Cat sobbed into Tori's shoulder. Tori just chuckled and rubbed the redheads back until she calmed down. Cat left after a while and headed home. All the while thinking about the girl that always made her heart race whenever she looked at her. But haunting her in the back of her head where the constant "what-if's". And they where eating her alive.

**Wow. So I totally did not think I would get good reviews right off the bat. That means a lot! I'm still trying to work all of this out in my had and I'm pretty bran new to the whole writing of fan fiction and not just reading so BARE WITH ME PLEASE! Thank you for all the kind reviews and I try to post new chapters every week to two weeks. But, I am busy with school and such. Sooo. Rate and review! Love you guys already! **


	3. What Do I Have To Do?

Sorry this is so late. I have a bunch of stuff going on at home and junk. But anywho….here ya go! I love the reviews! I lava you guys 3

Cat spent the whole weekend overthinking. She cried. She didn't get out of bed. She barely ate. This whole situation with Tori was killing her. She didn't know whether or not she should talk to the brunette more about it or just let it go or if she should wait for Tori to come to her. _What if she never came to me? What if she never talks about it again? What if we stop being friends?!_ That is all Cat thought about. Her phone kept vibrating with every new text from Tori.

**Hey Red!:)**

**Helooo?**

**Cat please answer.**

**Cat?**

**Can we please just talk?**

**HEY! ANYONE THERE! CCAAAAAAAAAAAT!**

She refused to answer. She didn't know what she would say. After receiving 11 or 12 more messages she finally decided to answer.

**Yes Tori?**

**God finally.**

**What do you want to talk about?**

Oh yeah! I was going to see if you wanted to hangout later tonight. I just bought Frozen and I wanted to watch it with you.

Cat didn't know what to say but she remembered Tori saying how she needed time to sort her feelings out. _Maybe I could sway her a little?_

**Um. Sure. What time?**

**YES! Oh umm….9 good?**

**That'll work. I'll see you then….**

**Ok :) 3**

Cat sighed and slammed her head back down on her pillows.

~OoOoO~

9 o'clock came fast. Cat was dressed in pink skinny jeans with converse and a little mermaid t-shirt on. She threw a hoodie on and left.

She knocked on Tori's door twice and the brunette opened the door with a smile. She motioned for Cat to come in. It was a little awkward given that Cat never knocked on Tori's door. She usually just walks right in.

"So. It only took you a whole day to reply to any of my texts. What's up?" Tori asked right off the bat.

Cat squirmed on the other side of the couch not wanting to bring up that subject at all.

"Well um…. I slept in for awhile and then couldn't find my phone…." Cat lied. Tori just gave her a suspicious look but didn't question it.

"Ok…well, I ordered pizza. I'll go grab the movie and some blankets." Tori left the room and Cat sat there fidgeting. She didn't know how this was going to play out but she needed to relax or she was going to attract some unwanted attention to the fact that Tori makes her nervous.

Cat was thrown out of her thoughts by a blanket hitting her in the head.

"If you keep thinking that hard you're going to set off the smoke alarms" Tori said with a laugh.

"Just shut up and put the movie in." Cat said also laughing. The doorbell rang and Tori got up to go get it. She came back with a cheese pizza.

"Pizza and cherry Pepsi?"

"Perfect!" Cat squealed giving Tori a hug. She could feel Tori's heart start to race at the contact. Cat moved away from Tori and looked at her. She was blushing and trying very hard to avoid looking at Cat. The redhead dismissed it.

They ate the pizza and watched the movie. By the end of the movie, they where holding on to each other while bawling their eyes out. Cat could feel Tori's eyes on her. She turned to look at her. Their faces where close. Close enough that their noses where touching. They sat like this for several minutes before Tori looked away. The credits rolled and Tori got up and put in Monsters Inc. She sat back down and Cat snuggled against her.

"Cat."

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Uh huh." Cat's heart was pounding.

"Can you sit up please and look at me?" Cat sat up and looked into Tori's eyes.

"What is it?"

"Um…."

"Tori you can tell me. For Christ sake I told you I was in love with y-" She was cut off by Tori's lips on hers. She was surprised at first and very, very scared. But she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Tori and wove her hands into the taller girls hair. Tori wrapped her arms around Cat's waste and pulled her closer.

They only broke contact to breath. Tori immediately looked down in embarrassment.

"U-umm…. I think you should go now… " Cat couldn't believe it. She thought this was a good thing. But instead Tori was telling her to leave like Cat did something wrong. Cat wasn't sad. She was pissed of.

"Whatever Tori. I told you how I felt. I pored my heart out to you and I gave you space. You kissed me. You need to figure this shit out."

"Cat it's not like that." Cat stopped with her hand on the doorknob and turned around to face Tori who followed her. Cat had tears in her eyes.

"Then what is it Tori? What do I have to do? Let me know when you figure all of this out." With that Cat stormed out slamming the door behind her. She got in her car and sped home. She sat in her drive way and cried for about an hour before going inside and going to bed mad and heartbroken.

~OoOoO~

On Monday, Cat got to school and avoided Tori. Even in Sikowitz's class. She didn't make eye contact. She didn't answer texts. She didn't even sit next to her like she usually does at lunch.

When the bell rang after school Cat headed to her locker. She opened it to find one white rose and a letter that said:

_Cat please. I'm sorry. If you would let me apologize in person and let me show you what's going on in my head, you'd understand…. Please just trust me and don't go to school tomorrow. Meet me in the park at 4. _

_ I'm sorry. _

_ Tori. _

_Ah hell. _Cat thought._ I have no choice do I heart? _

Cat could feel her heart pounding in her chest…. Their was no way she was going to go to school tomorrow.

~OoOoO~

Well. That's something. What do you think Tori is gonna say huh? Review this chapter and don't be afraid to PM me! I lava you guys! 3


End file.
